Personificação
by Lenaren
Summary: O amor é um sentimento profundo, pode ser o motivador de feitos maravilhosos e também de tragédias. Refletir sobre esses extremos ajuda a compreender melhor decisões tomadas no passado e a entender o presente, onde a forma mais pura do amor pode existir. [UN, SasuSaku]


Amor. Esse foi o motivo de tudo. Foi por causa desse sentimento que outros surgiram. Foi por perder as pessoas a quem ele era direcionado que o ódio e o desejo de vingança despertaram em mim.

Eu não fui o primeiro da minha família a passar por isso. Madara quando perdeu o irmão em vão não conseguiu seguir em frente, sua lealdade e amor por ele foram maiores do que sua capacidade de analisar sua situação como um todo. Eu o entendo, realmente entendo.

Quando meu pai viu todo o clã ser isolado da vila, o amor pelos familiares resultou numa raiva gigantesca que o cegou a ponto de tomar péssimas decisões. Eu também o entendo.

Também entendo Itachi, que por amor – à vila e a mim – tomou a mais difícil decisão de sua vida: se tornou um assassino e no processo me mudou para sempre. Agora eu sou capaz de compreender os motivos que o levaram a isso, sei que ele tentou evitar a guerra que aconteceria caso nosso pai conseguisse dar o golpe de Estado. Não seria apenas uma luta entre famílias, toda a vila sofreria a consequência. Então ele escolheu. E também escolheu me deixar viver. Ele não conseguiu abrir mão de mim, assim como eu não consegui abrir mão dele quando descobri toda a verdade, quando descobri que ele não queria que eu soubesse da podridão que acontecia dentro da vila e da nossa família, quando descobri que ele pensou num futuro melhor para mim até em seu último momento, quando descobri que ele decidiu se tornar o único foco do ódio que sabia que surgiria em mim, quando descobri que de uma maneira deturpada ele realmente quis me proteger. E conseguiu, por um tempo. Mesmo longe, apenas o fato dele viver era o motivo de eu não ter sido morto na vila. Ele mesmo admitiu não ter feito a melhor escolha depois, mas que naquele momento foi a única solução que pôde ver.

Quando eu soube por tudo o que ele teve que passar sozinho, o que foi obrigado a fazer e se tornar... Eu não consegui não sentir mais raiva. Todo o amor, revolta e desejo de vingança que eu tinha por ele se tornaram ódio contra Konoha. Eu quis destruir o lugar que causou tanto mal ao meu irmão, realmente quis. E mais uma vez eu estava cego. Ignorei os laços que ainda existiam dentro de mim e nem ao menos percebi quando a Maldição do Ódio começou a fazer parte da minha vida. Talvez quando eu estava deitado no chão da minha casa naquela noite, ou quando estava no rochedo jurando vingança por Itachi, não sei bem em que momento aconteceu, mas ela surgiu.

Eu não conseguia ver outro caminho, nenhuma outra forma de lidar com aquilo. Eu não queria lidar com aquilo. Todo o amor que eu sentia foi como um combustível para a raiva em mim se tornar maior, só piorava tudo, pois eu queria justiça – ou o que eu achava que seria justiça. O sistema ninja precisava de mudanças, mas não da forma como eu achava ser a única que pudesse acontecer.

Não sei se algum dia serei capaz de realmente retribuir todo o amor, lealdade e amizade que o Time 7 ofereceu para mim. Eu os rejeitei por muito tempo pois amá-los, para mim, era uma fraqueza, me atrasava e não me deixava me tornar mais forte para alcançar meus objetivos.

Naruto, meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, com sua vida solitária semelhante a minha não conseguiu abrir mão do laço que criou comigo, assim como Itachi e eu não conseguimos. Ele não queria – e não me permitiu – voltar para a solidão. Acho que ele sabia que eu estava com medo, eu não queria me permitir sentir mais nada por ninguém porque a dor de perder essas pessoas era dilacerante.

Kakashi me aconselhou antes de tudo isso, eu não dei ouvidos. Não importava o que me dissessem naquela época, eu não teria tomado outra decisão, segui o caminho que acreditava ser o único possível para mim.

Sakura... Ela sempre me amou, não importava o quão baixo eu chegasse, ela ainda me amava apesar de todas as merdas que eu fazia. E era recíproco. Não sei dizer em que ponto de nossa convivência eu comecei a olhá-la não apenas como uma companheira, acho que aconteceu gradativamente. Mas não importava, eu não achava que poderia tê-la comigo já que não enxergava um futuro para mim. Sempre agradeço mentalmente a Kakashi por ter me impedido de machucá-la naquela ponte. Aquele dia, aquele maldito dia, foi a maior prova do quão insano eu fiquei. Eu nunca em sã consciência faria algo do tipo contra ela. Eu já havia brigado com Naruto, discutido com Kakashi, mas ela... Ela eu sempre quis proteger. Sempre.

Quando eu finalmente entendi a vontade de Naruto de me salvar de mim mesmo (assim como era a vontade de Sakura), eu pude me permitir seguir em frente. Consegui me livrar da Maldição do Ódio que tanto assombrou minha família, e consequentemente o ciclo de conflito acabou quando Naruto e eu nos entendemos.

Eu fui perdoado, e depois de tudo isso, eu sentia que precisava reconhecer o mundo. Eu havia o enxergado de uma maneira totalmente deturpada por muito tempo. Eu precisava me perdoar. Então iniciei minha jornada de redenção. Não foi fácil me afastar de novo, mas foi necessário para que eu pudesse voltar a ser inteiro. Voltei quando me senti pronto para isso. E ela estava lá.

Sakura ainda esperava por mim. Carinhosamente me recebeu desejando boas-vindas e logo após me chamando de "idiota" ao me abraçar por ter demorado tanto. E eu realmente era, o maior idiota de todos. Ainda hoje eu não sei como consegui me privar por tanto tempo da presença dela em minha vida. Ela me ofereceu tudo, amor, amizade, compreensão...

Sakura era tudo, e eu era dela.

Não me permiti perder mais tempo e a pedi em casamento, e quando ela aceitou eu sabia que não estaria mais sozinho. Há muito tempo eu já não estava mais sozinho de uma maneira literal, mas apesar de tudo ter sido resolvido, a minha própria existência ainda era solitária. Sakura foi capaz de preenchê-la com amor. E finalmente eu fui capaz de deixar que ela fizesse isso.

Ela ainda conseguiu se tornar mais, algo que eu sempre desejei e que aconteceu naturalmente durante nossa viagem depois do nosso casamento. Se tornou a mãe da minha filha. Éramos uma família, e juntos, o nosso clã renascia. Quando vi Sarada nascer eu tive a certeza do que eu já sabia antes.

Ela é a personificação do amor que há entre Sakura e eu.


End file.
